


Don't Have Fun Without the Ladies

by BBWoulfC (Raydara12)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adventures, Drabbles, F/M, I'll more tags if need be, Relationship Shenanigans, Sexual Content, Shenanigans, Spies, adrienette - Freeform, life shenanigans, living life, lukagami, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raydara12/pseuds/BBWoulfC
Summary: Luka, Adrien, Marinette, and Kagami are spies.  When not dealing with mission shenanigans, they deal with life and relationship shenanigans. But there’s always one mission that Luka and Adrien deal with the most. The mission to try and not piss off their girlfriends.Drabble series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraLynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLynne/gifts), [PandaCapuccino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaCapuccino/gifts), [australet789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/australet789/gifts), [Lia_Brisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Brisa/gifts).



> Welp, I created another fic. Welcome to a drabble series focusing on Luka, Adrien, Marinette, and Kagami as spies. Just a quick note, Luka is 23, Adrien is 22, Marinette and Kagami are 21.

“Noir? Can you hear me?”

He unclipped the briefcase and grabbed some cables as he heard a chuckle through the earpiece.

“Loud and clear, Viper.  Plus, how many times do I have to tell you, you can call me Chat?”

Viper rolled his eyes.  He was crouched along the roof, hidden within a corner of the house looking at the small briefcase opened with a display of four blank camera views.  While messing with the panel on the wall hooked to the security system, Viper worked the cables and glanced back and forth to the screens waiting to get a connection as he waited to get a glimpse of Chat Noir.  Even after two years, one year as a mentor and one year having him part of his team, he swore that man aimed to cause as much mischief for him as possible, testing his patience. He was definitely worthy of the black cat name.

“I’m aware I can call you Chat, however, as we are currently in the middle of a mission I feel safer calling you by Noir.”  Fiddling with the wires, he finds a promising wire and clips a cable clamp on. Looking at the small screen, Viper smiles with triumph as four screens of different camera views of the inside pop up.

“Perfect.  I’ve gained access to the security cameras.  I’ll be able to guide you through. Where’s your location?”  Viper asked through the speaker.

“I’m currently in the west wing hallway.” Replied Chat.

Typing a few buttons, Viper pulled up the west wing hallway only to jump when a close-up view of Chat popped up on the screen.  The dark haired man gripped his chest as he exhaled. Chat moved back until more of him came to view and smiled his cheeky smile and waved.

“Can you see me?” Asked Chat.

“Yes, I can see you.  Can’t you be serious right now?  I want to get this done and back home before Kagami realizes that you and I took a last minute mission without her and Mari.”

“Don’t remind me.  If Mari finds out I left her behind you can be sure it’s not just your ass on the line.”

Both men shuttered at the thought of their girlfriends finding out they went on a mission without them.  The four of them were one of the top teams for France’s spy groups, but there was one thing that made their group stand out most.  And it was an important rule that many in the agency tried to keep hold. The rule of not pissing off agent Ladybug and Dragon.

Now the agency knew that agent Viper and Chat Noir were capable and skilled.  However, after a few certain previous missions with just Viper and Chat Noir, the two have literally enforced accompanied their partners to prevent such incidents again.

And if there was anything that the agency had come to learn, it was that you never piss off the Lady and Dragon.

Watching Chat head towards the end of the hallway, Viper watched closely as Chat picked the lock of the door.  

Successfully opening it after a few seconds, Chat sent a thumbs up towards the security camera, and Viper switched over to the next room.

Seeing the entire room, both men saw a safe door located in the back of the room.

“Hold back, Noir.  Can you see any alarm panel in the room?  I doubt one of the Akuma's would leave blueprints unsecured.”

“Good call.  Let me check.”

Looking around the room, Chat didn’t find any form of security.  Clicking his earpiece, “I don’t see anything. Not even any devices that could be motion sensors.”

“Hmm, maybe they honestly thought no one would find them.”  Viper took a second to think, but the evidence of no added security to the blueprints they were sent to retrieve made him feel uneasy.  And typically his feelings were accurate. “Damn. Something just doesn’t feel right. I think you should get out and we’ll return later.”

“But, Viper, we’re almost done.  We can retrieve them now. You’re good with navigating through security feeds and hacking.  You were the only one with enough patience to learn and understand from Max. We can do it.”

Chat could hear Viper groan and self-debating.  He hated putting his previous mentor through difficulty but they never turned away from accomplishing a mission.  And he was sure Viper was aware of that and currently struggling with.

“Fine.  But let’s be quick.  I’m getting uneasy.”

Typing through the keyboard, both men heard a beep coming through their earpiece.  They concluded that it must be someone from the agency contacting them about their status.  As Luka finished glancing through the feed of the house, he sent the code to Chat Noir to allow him to open the safe.

Watching as Chat entered the code and opened the door, Viper clicked the incoming call and for the both of them to hear.

“Viper, here.”

 _“Hello,_ **_Luka_ ** _, the faithful, loyal, and song of my heart.  Where are you?”_

Viper froze, eyes wide as he heard his girlfriend on the other line.  He watched as Chat froze through the camera hearing her voice too.

“K-Kagami.  Baby, my love.  W-what do you mean where I am?”  He responded back, trying his best to hold back the fear, but knowing well he’s failing.

_“You know exactly what I mean.  Where are you? You’re not home.”_

Sweat dripped down his forehead as Viper attempted to lie in hopes he could convince Kagami and get her off the line as quick as possible without her finding out about their mission.

“You’re correct, I’m not home.  I-I must have forgotten to write you a note but I left to the store to pick up some groceries.  I noticed we were running low so I figured I’d run down and pick them up. Though it’s crowded today so I probably won’t be back for another hour or so.”

Viper watched as Chat quietly moved his hands through the safe to grab the blueprints.  They wanted to ensure any lack of evidence of them being there.

 _“Is that so?”_  They both heard Kagami’s voice speak through the earpiece.

“Yep!”  Viper responded a little too loudly.  “And you wouldn’t believe who I ran into while I’m here.  Would you believe that I ran into Adrien of all people?”

_“We live across the street from him and Marinette.  Though I guess it’s not that hard to believe.”_

“Great! That’s great to hear.  Apparently, he said he needed to pick up groceries too.  Why don’t you say hi to him?”

Viper watched as Chat spun around, blueprints in hand, and glared at the camera.  He could make out Chat mouthing ‘Don’t you dare!’

“I have you on speaker.  Say hi, Adrien.”

He could see Chat’s glare deepen through the security camera as Chat started making his way back towards Viper.

“Hey, Kagami!  Can you believe I ran into Luka?  What a punny coincidence.”

_“Don’t even start, Adrien.”_

“My a-paw-logies.”

They could hear Kagami groan through the line.  Hearing her take a deep breath, _“I swear to God you both better not be getting into to trouble or so help me and Mari.”_

“Ah, you both worry too much,” Chat responded.  “But do tell my bugaboo that I’m doing fine.”

_“Why don’t you tell her yourself.”_

_“Hello, **Chaton**.” _  Came the sweet voice but the frustration he was sure was hidden behind.  Both men gulped with the added person joining the conversation. _“I hear you’re at the store.  Quite a surprise since you act like a lost kitten when shopping.”_

“Well, it’s a good thing I have my pal, Luka with me.”  They both were getting nervous and beginning to believe that they hadn’t convinced their girlfriends.

_“Well then, since you’re at the store, do be a good kitten and bring me back some fancy chocolate home.”_

“Anything for you, princess.”

 _“And, Luka?”_ This time Kagami spoke, gaining Viper’s attention.

“Yes, love?”

_“Be a good boy and bring some fancy chocolate home too.”_

“Of course, baby.”

As Viper and Chat Noir felt like they were home free, the sound of alarms began to blare from the first level of the mansion.  Both agents’ eyes widen with fear as they were sure their girlfriends could hear it on the other side.

 _“What’s that alarm?”_ Both girls asked.  Yep, of course, they would.

“Oh shit, would you look at that?” Came Viper’s voice, trying to be as calm as he could be, “It looks like some customer tripped the emergency exit.  I think it’s best that Adrien and I let you go and we’ll see you soon. Love you, baby.”

“Love you, bugaboo.” Followed Chat’s voice.

Hanging up on the girls, Viper helped Chat through a large ventilation system that led him up to the roof where he stood hidden.

Once Chat stood next to Viper, he tore his mask off and looked at him with a glare.  “Why the hell would you drag me into the conversation?!”

Viper looked at Chat and took off his mask too, giving his partner a smirk, “Cause if my ass is going down, then I’m dragging your ass down with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I'm gonna say is that the very sort looks into Luka's internal dealing with Adrien at the store was me with my friend's who barely went shopping.

Pulling up along the street of their neighborhood, Adrien elbowed Luka in his side of his slouching form.

“What?”  Luka asked groggily, pushing himself up from his slouched form.  “Did we arrive?”

Pushing himself all the way back up in the passenger seat, Luka rubbed his eyes as he released a groan.  The hour flight back from Italy was short, tiresome, and not long enough to sleep. All Luka wanted to do was head home, walk through the door, and head straight for the king size bed and sleep.  If he’s lucky maybe he’d be able to convince Kagami to join him in bed so he could cuddle.

“Almost,” came Adrien’s voice.  The young blond returning to his side of the driver’s side as he continued down the road.  “We’re pulling up in a few seconds. And judging by your state, I take it you’re ready to jump in bed and sleep like me, huh?”

Luka looked over to find Adrien smiling and glancing over him.  He chuckled at the blond. Adrien had always known how much he enjoyed sleep after a mission.  It became like a victory nap session. Now if only he and Adrien could convince the girls to follow their footsteps into this tradition.

“More than you know,” Luka replied as Adrien pulled the black Citroen SUV up his home’s driveway.

Once Adrien parked his car and shut the engine off, both men got out and walked up to the other ready to depart.  Adrien was twirling his keys around his right index finger when a voice called over to them.

“Welcome home, boys.”  Greeted Kagami.

Adrien dropped the keys and he and Luka swerved around near the front of Adrien and Marinette’s home when movement caught their attention further towards the front side of the house.  

There in the front balcony of the second floor home, Adrien and Luka found their girlfriends each lying on a lawn chair, in bikinis sunbathing with a tray between them on a small table holding a pitcher and two glasses which looked to be strawberry lemonade.  The girls looked down, their sunglasses glaring down on them as it hid the colors of their eyes that they loved looking into.

Seeing their girls in swimwear and basking in the sun brought out another form of thoughts through their minds.  Both men gazed over their girlfriend’s body. Taking in the image of their girl lying stretched out, their flawless skin shining with a halo outlining them.  

Thinking about how they got lucky with the woman that they're in love with.  

Seeing their boyfriends ogling them from the driveway, Marinette and Kagami glanced to the side and looked at each other and smirked.

Marinette leaned forward until you looked over the railing and smiled at them.  Then asked, “So...where’s the groceries you two bought?”

Kagami followed and leaned over the railing to look down at the boys watching as both of their brows furrowed in confusion.

_‘What did they mean by groceries?’_

As they let Marinette’s question float around, Luka was the first to make the connection, Adrien slowly following behind as the lie they told earlier caught up to them.

It was silent enough between the couples that Kagami and Marinette were both able to hear Luka and Adrien whisper ‘fuck.’

Luka swiftly picked up Adrien’s keys, yelling, “Get in, I’m driving.”

He ran towards the driver’s side hopping in as Adrien ran to the passenger’s side and slammed the door shut after getting in.  Marinette and Kagami watched in amusement as Luka started the car and reversed quickly, screeching the tires as both men sped out of the driveway and down the street, disappearing in the distance.

“Do you think they deserve to be punished when they return?”  Kagami asked Marinette as she looked over to her.

“Nah.  Luka having to deal with Adrien’s inexperience with grocery shopping feels like a good punishment to me.  But that’s for me towards Adrien, you can still punish Luka if you feel like it.”

“Hmm.  You know, I don’t think I will.  With the stories I’ve heard from you about your experience dealing with Adrien when grocery shopping, I think it’ll be a good enough punishment for Luka.”

Both girls break out in laughter as they head back towards the lawn chairs and to sunbathing.  They were going to enjoy their relaxation knowing the struggles the boys are going to face when they reach the store.

 

******

 

Arriving at the supermarket, Luka and Adrien walk through the doors and look at the crowded aisles and people moving around.

Luka walks over to the carts and grabbed one, Adrien following behind as he grabbed a cart for himself.

Walking along the aisles, Luka begins grabbing items while going through his mental checklist.  

“Oh my god!”  Luka stopped in the aisle when he heard Adrien behind him and turned to see his friend gazing at the entire row of chips.

He blinked as he watched Adrien looking at all the different flavors.  A smirk grew on his lips as he couldn’t help chuckling. “Have you not seen a row of bags of chips before?  I thought you said you’ve been to the store before?”

Adrien looked at Luka with a smile, “Yea, but I’ve never been to this store.  The ones that Marinette and I go to is smaller. They also have a smaller selection.” He looks back at the chips. “There are so many flavors!”

Luka watched in amusement as Adrien started gathering bags of chips and tossing them into his cart.  As Adrien continued browsing the bags, Luka continued grabbing items for him and Kagami.

 

******

 

If someone told Luka that anyone could handle shopping, he’d start telling you he would begin to disagree.

It had been an hour and a half since he and Adrien arrived at the store and they weren’t even done.  Why? Well, he could thank his metaphorical younger brother for that.

For Luka, if it weren’t for finding the young blond adorable like a kitten, says Marinette, he’d probably have headed to the checkout, paid, head home to put them away and return to probably find Adrien still shopping.  No, scratch that. He’d probably be busy being distracted by the wonders of shopping.

To think he thought Kagami was horrible.  Now he knows both her and Adrien are just as equal after seeing this.

“Free samples!”  Yelled a store employee standing at one of the little carts.

 _‘Oh god no, please!’_ Luka shouted in thought.

Adrien stopped his cart and with a smile headed to the free sample cart to try another food product.  Unaware that Luka was groaning and banging his head against the cart handle.

“Luka, you got to try this! It’s delicious.”

He just wanted to go home damn it.  

Looking up at Adrien, he saw the bright smile and he grumbled again.  He just couldn’t say no to that happiness on the blond’s face.

 

******

 

Another hour later passed and Luka was found sitting in one of the massage chair displays as he watched Adrien in the distance looking at television sets and patio sets.

Reaching for one of the chip bags, Luka opened the bag and began munching on the food while setting the massage chair on high.

“Excuse me sir, but you’re not allowed to eat food on the displays.”

Luka looked up to see an employee, a few years older than him, standing beside him and looking down at him with furrowed brows.  He kept his gaze on the employee, placing his bag of chips aside, and gave the employee a death glare.

“I **dare** you to try and move me from here.”

Luka kept his glare on the employee and he watched as the employee gulped and shifted with uneasiness in his eyes.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you.  Please enjoy your time shopping.”  And with that, the employee turned and walked off.

Watching the employee disappear amongst the crowd, Luka returned into a comfortable position and let the mechanics of the massage chair do its work.  No way in hell he’d let someone take him away for a moment of comfort. If he was going to survive the rest of the shopping, he was going to need all the meditation and patience to make it back it out of there.  And survive the inner child that was Adrien Agreste.


End file.
